What did I do to deserve this?
by Blackrosebunny
Summary: Cloud has a very... Weird day. Colorful language, and streaking. Oh and attempted humor. This is sorta AU but sorta movie. CRACK-FIC


I stood up sighing. I had been sitting on the lawn after the weirdest most horrifying day. Just once, once I would love for my life to be normal. Just for a day. Not having a psychopath with a long sword try and kill me. Today was one of his worst schemes . . .

Earlier in the day, just when I was waking up with the annoying alarm clock going off, I groggily sat up and slid my feet and legs out of the warm covers and set them on the carpeted floors. **_Thank god I got the carpet put in. _**I thought to myself.

"Well let's get up now." I said to myself I switched the alarm on the clock off, the beeping gone. Yawning as I stood up, I walked to the master bathroom I walked in and began undressing. Turning the shower on, I hopped in and got ready.

Ten minutes later, I was out of the shower and getting dressed. Ready for breakfast. Getting to the kitchen I opened the refrigerator door and reached and pulled out the milk. Setting it on the counter, I walked over to the pantry and grabbed a box of Corn Pops. Looking at the cereal I decided too just eat it dry. The cereal always tasted much better that way. Walking back over to the counter I grabbed the milk and put it back in the refrigerator.

Turning around I found my corn pops cereal gone. Looking on the floor I didn't see them, I went back to the refrigerator opened it and found no corn pops. Looking around the kitchen I still didn't see my corn pops but the back door was open.

"Who the fuck...?" I said out loud.

I walked out my back door and onto the porch. Looking around I found my corn pops. Walking over to them, I found that the box was empty. "What the hell!" I scream out probably waking my neighbors up.

Sighing I walked off the porch and into the shared back yard. Since I had no fence, the neighbors on the left of my house didn't have a fence either so it was like one big back yard. Going to the side of my house I found the bag of the cereal but it was mixed with bugs. Growling I went back to the backyard and went to throw the bag out into the trash can.

Getting back into my house I saw what time was and realized I was late. If I didn't hurry I would miss the meeting I had with Squall. Grabbing my bikes keys, I walked out my front door locking it.

Turning around, I walked towards my bike, still hungry.

Ten minutes later I was at the meeting spot just on time too.

"Yo." I said.

"Hey." He greeted back to me.

"So about the delivery company..." I said and the rest of my morning and two hours of my after noon were spent with Squall.

When it was finally over I went outside to go home. Getting on my bike, I started up the engine and headed home.

Getting home, I opened my door to find right in front of me Sephiroth cackling evilly putting porn books all over my house.

"What the fuck are you doing in my home?" I asked.

"Why dear Cloud, I'm here to ruin your reputation." The psychopathic silver haired guy said.

"And how will you do that?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry." He got a evil glint in his eye, making me on edge.

Next thing I knew he was out my door, his clothes and his swords sheath laying on the ground. I turned around and my jaw dropped. Since I lived in a neighbor hood full of old people. I was going to get hell from them.

I watched as Sephiroth ran around naked. He swung his sword back and forth, like the madman he was. I could feel the older peoples glares on me.

"Why me? Why the hell me? Why not Squall?" I asked myself. I began shutting the door but then Sephiroth appeared at my door and began to walk 'seductively', although to me it looked like he was trying to impersonate a duck, right into my house, swinging his hips.

I ran out of my house screaming bloody murder. The neighbors looked at me like I was crazy, and well at that point I believed I was.

Soon I shut up and Sephiroth walked out of my house clothes on and sword in its sheath in all. And that's how I ended up sitting on my front lawn.

**BREAK**

Short but um its my first Final Fantasy fic. I tried making it funny I don't know if it was... Anyways... Tell me what you think.

Also I know nothing about FF so forgive me!


End file.
